


Clexa 30 Day OTP Challenge

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Holding Hands, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: This is a series of One shots either canon timeline or modern day, it all depends on the direction my brain decides to take the challenge. This will take more than 30 Days because I am challenging myself to create artwork to go along with each story. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa combs her fingers through her thick curls; a meager attempt at distraction. She fiddles with the phone in her other hand, checking the time. She swallows a shaky breath, only five more minutes.

Lexa has been crushing hard on Clarke longer than she cares to admit. The flamboyant art girl and the quiet history geek, not your typical pair but they have been inseparable since Lexa transferred to their private high school.

Being in a Catholic school, it comes to no surprise at the lack of diversity. Lexa is the only lesbian she knows; leaving her quite lonely.

Lexa remembers her first day, the homophobic slurs as she walks down the hallway. She keeps her head down, focused on the tiles ahead as she walks to her next class.

Lexa bumps into someone and pulls out her earbud, awaiting the inevitable verbal assault. She glance up at the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she has been lucky enough to see.

Instead of a tongue lashing, the blonde swings her arm out. Lexa takes a step back, a fight is not what she pictured on her first day.

"Hey there, you must be new! I'm Clarke!"

Lexa extends a cautious hands and replies, "I'm Lexa."

\--

Lexa laughs at the memory, how far they've come since that faithful first day. Lexa grins when she sees Clarke, so beautiful with the sun trailing just behind. In that moment, Lexa wonders why she agreed to this.

Clarke isn't a lesbian, this would only hurt her in the end. After graduation, they already planned on attending colleges across the country. Lexa to Harvard for Political Science; Clarke to Stanford for Graphic design.

"Lexa! You're here already!"

Clarke's blonde locks glow in the golden sun. Her blue dress cut just above the knee, it brings out her eyes. Lexa couldn't be any more lucky to be attending prom with such a gorgeous girl.

Clarke is waiting for an answer, Lexa clears her dry throat and says, "Acting like lesbians wasn't enough Clarke? You had to throw the dress code out too?"

Clarke twirls for her best friend, "You don't like it?" She asks.

Lexa watches, time seeming to slow down around them. The chirping of the birds fade and Lexa is left in her thoughts. Before she realizes it, the words slip out, "You're beautiful."

Clarke stops and Lexa's face burns a hot shade of red. She belittles herself with angry reminders that Clarke isn't a lesbian, this is for show, she has unrequited love for this girl.

"Thanks Lexa, you look pretty hot yourself." Clarke says, propping an elbow out for her date.

Lexa links arms and they head towards the venue.

\--

Lexa checks the time on her phone, the dance will be ending in less than an hour. She decides this would be as good a time as any to tell Clarke her feelings.

Prom night marks the end of their time together. They will only see each other once more after tonight; Graduation.

Lexa leans into Clarke's ear, shouting over the loud music, "Can we go somewhere quieter?"

Clarke nods, leading them and dancing along the way.

They exit the doors, ears ringing as they adjust to the quiet room. Lexa straightens the cuffs of she sleeves, feeling too vulnerable for a dress, she went with a silver vest, bow tie, and white slacks.

"Music too much?" Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her head, her heart begins to race, as her mind is flooded with all of the outcomes of their impending conversation.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about." She says, in a near whisper.

"Oh? What is it?" Clarke asks.

Lexa glances around with a frown, too many ears. She doesn't want to take the chance of being pranked on the most important day of a high schooler's life. Lexa guides Clarke into a darkened hallway, illuminated only by a single incandescent emergency light.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks, eyes growing a deeper shade of blue.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat and clasps her hands with Clarke's.

"Clarke, I've been meaning to tell this to you for a while now. I don't even know where to begin. I know you're not Gay, but the day you asked me to prom made my heart skip a beat. I-" Lexa's voice cracks, "I think I-..." Lexa shakes her head, unable to force the words out.

Clarkes smile grows and she squeezes Lexa's palms, blurting out, "I love you too Lexa!"

Lexa's jaw drops open, "Wha-"

Clarke brings Lexa's hands up to her mouth, placing a kiss over their linked fingers. "I love you Lexa, I have for a while now."

Lexa's mouth opens and closes, unable to form words.

Clarke chuckles, "Are you going to say something? Do I need to get your inhaler?"

Lexa shakes her head, shaking the shock from her mind, "I-I love you too," her mouth finally forms the words and she can't stop, "Clarke, I love you, I really love you. I wish you would have told me sooner, maybe we could have picked closer schools."

Clarke pulls Lexa towards herself, "I got accepted to Harvard!"

Lexa's mouth drops open again, "What? Clarke, no, you can't change colleges-"

Clarke frowns, "You don't want me to go to the same school?"

Lexa shakes her head, giving Clarke's hands a reassuring squeeze and says, "No it's not that, Stanford is one of the best art schools in the country, you can't just change schools because of me."

Clarke grins again, "Lexa, I can! They offered me a free ride!"

Lexa's stomach fills with butterflies, having never been so happy and nervous at the same time. This has to be a dream, someone wake her up! Lexa just stares into Clarke eyes. Memorizing this moment forever.

"We can be roommates Lexa, unless that's going too far..." Clarke says, trailing off.

Lexa shakes her head, "No, I would love that."

The two get lost in each others eyes, imagining all the the firsts they will get to experience together in college.

The sound of seniors filing out, enters their ears. Clarke says something but Lexa doesn't quite catch it.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?

"Your hands are sweaty."

\--

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Lexa hums quietly to herself, grasping her wife's hands in her own, "Just thinking of prom."

Clarke grins, remembering the event like it was yesterday and not 7 years ago. She entwined her fingers with Lexa's and grins, "Your hands are still sweaty."


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Lexa stands in her empty dorm, glancing around, determining where to set down her bags. Her chest hurts, beating hard against her rib cage. She has been together with Clarke for less than 3 months, what if they break up? It will be so awkward to share a room after that. No! She wont think about that. She loves Clarke, she would never break her heart. Right?

The butterfly's stam against her insides, begging to be released. She decides on the bed to the left of the room, furthest away from the door. Something has always unnerved her about sleeping near the door. The thought of someone entering in her most vulnerable state, hiding away from the door gave her just a small amount of relief.

She takes a seat on the bed, imagining how the room will look after being decorated. She smiles, imagining all the ways they might decorate. They can string some lights across the window, hang some posters to the wall. She knows Clarke has a soft spot for a certain actor that plays in their favorite TV show, she will probably hang a poster of them up next to her bed.

Theres a soft knock on the door that jostled Lexa out of her thoughts. She turns her head to see Clarke enter the room. She hurries over to help her with the pile of boxes in her arms.

Unfortunately the crash to the floor before Lexa has a chance to grab them. She bends over to scoop up the objects strewn about. Her hand lands on a picture frame and she has to keep herself contained.

It's a picture of Prom night, only three months ago. The faithful day they finally became whole. She drags a finger across Clarke's smiling face, she glances up to see the same smile looking back at her.

"Hey," Lexa says, voice cracking, betraying her.

Clarke frowns, only for a moment before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Lexa shakes her head, quickly replying, "N-no in just nervous. Aren't you?"

Lexa stands, handing the picture frame back to Clarke. She admires the photo then places it gently upon the only desk in the room.

"A little bit," Clarke admits, pulling Lexa into an embrace, "We're not kids anymore Lexa."

Lexa rests her chin against Clarke's shoulder, enjoying the scent of her favorite perfume. She laughs and runs her arms down Clarke's back gently. "We just graduated, I'd hardly say we aren't kids anymore."

Clarke pulls away from her, Lexa frowns, not ready to lose the contact. "You know what I mean," Clarke say, voice firm, "anything that happens from now on is REAL. Any mistakes are on us."

Lexa nods, the butterflies returning their graceful dance upon her insides. The clearing of a voice pull them from their intimacy. Lexa glances at the doorway, her face turning a bright scarlet and she chokes out, "M-Mrs. Griffin, it's good to see you."

Abby laughs, crossing the threshold of their new room, and says, "Please Lexa, call me Abby."

Lexa nods, shuffling her feet awkwardly. She'd never been one for PDA, being caught by Clarkes mother is embarrassing, as innocent as the action was.

"Clarke where do you want me to set these?" Abby says. Lexa hurries to clear a spot, hoping to make the best impression.

\--

Lexa flops onto her bed, exhausted after unpacking and going through the freshman orientation. She kicks her shoes off and closes her eyes, never bothering to get under the covers.

She didn't even know shed fallen asleep when Clarke shakes her awake. "Clarke?" She asks, sleep heavy in her voice, what time is it?"

"A little past midnight" Clarke mumbles, shuffling her feet.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asks, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I can't sleep," Clarke says, Lexa scoots over and pats the side of the bed as an invitation.

She gets in and they lay awkwardly stiff next to each other, eyes never leaving the ceiling. They've never shared a room, let alone a bed, before. Clarke leans her head against Lexa's shoulder, which tenses at the action.

Her heart thumps loudly in her chest and she coaxes her arm to move, to wrap around her girlfriend. Clarke releases a contented sighs and Lexa releases the straining breath she was holding. Clarke wraps her own arms around Lexa, resting her face against her chest. She drifts off to the steady thumping of her heart.

Lexa smiles, nuzzling her nose into Clarke's hair. She feels like this is the start of her future.


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

A typical evening night in the Woods household consisted of an hour of tv after dinner time, a waterpark style bath and a tear filled bedtime. Their daughter was an enigmatic little girl. Some might were easier than the rest but for the most part, Clarke and Lexa had to force their energetic three year old into her pajamas and coax her under the covers.

Halfway through her bed time story, little Madi's eyes wouldn't be able to stay open much longer, and that would give Clarke and Lexa plenty of alone time. Some nights are a little more... exciting than the rest. However, tonight they decided to watch a movie.

They hadn't meant to fall asleep on the couch, it was another difficult night getting Madi to bed. They put on the first movie on netflix, which happened to be the movie their daughter had watched before bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

As the two parents snored softly on the couch, a little head poked around the corner. She came to investigate the two on the couch realizing that her moms forgot their blanket. She runs to her room, grabs her favorite blankie and spreads it carefully over them and climbs on top. Madi snuggles in between her two moms and drifts off. 


	4. Day 4: On A Date

[ ](http://fav.me/de3xzsj)

On a cold autumn day, Lexa takes Clarke on a date. They go out to eat at their favorite restaurant, filling up on appetizers. As they walk home, Clarke grips Lexa's arm and snuggles into her shoulder.   
  
"Today couldn't get any better" Clarke says.  
  
Lexa grins peaking at Clarke from the corner of her eye and replies, "No?"  
  
Lexa fumbles with something in her pocket, Clarke quirks a brow curiously, before she can register what's going on, Lexa is on her knee and a sparkling diamond presented toward Clarke.  
  
"Clarke? Will you marry me?" Lexa says, admiring the sheen taken over Beautiful Blue eyes.   
  
Clarke nods, choking back tears, presenting her hand to Lexa, who slips the rock onto her finger.


End file.
